sonic_the_hedgehog_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic .exe
Sonic.exe ''is a Game Editor-powered game created by Crinson the Bat in 2012, and it is a bad game for children. This game provides the following: • Jumpscares • Blood • Non-working buttons • Screamers • Reversed Music • Hell • Scary Bonus Stage • Stuff that makes you pee your pants!!! :P • Innapropiate Language • Dark Backgrounds and MORE scary things!!! :( Mistakes When you see tails as an .exe after you lose the first level he turns back to yellow when he's featured on the "Game Over" screen. Hidden Things On the scary Game Over screen, at the bottom left corner of the screen, you can see it says: "® 2012 by Crinson the Bat", like on the Scary Maze Game you have to see a scary thing pop up to do stuff you can't when you DON'T see it. Video I was at my dad's house for the weekend, my favorite time because I can play games without my mom telling me to stop. Prior to going to my dad's house, at my mom's, I was using my laptop to find different creepypastas of sonic. I hated the one that's just called "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" where sonic begs the player to not continue playing the game. I also checked out the more popular one "SONIC.EXE" I was quite a fan of that one(I consider it unreal revenge on that sonic the hedgehog one). I actually played it once before I went to my dad's house. Eventually, my big brother shouted to me from his room asking if i wanted to play sonic all stars racing. I decided to play with him for a while. When the game started up, he was playing mission mode. Only two of the missions were a sonic mission. After playing that mode, he went to multiplayer and i grabbed the other controller. Whenever we play a sonic game, my brother chooses shadow and normally I choose sonic but I decided to pick tails. We played about 5 or 7 races, laughing our asses off at shooting each other with homing missiles or punching gloves. But at times, usually when we were in 1st and 2nd, sonic would be close on our backs and would start to screw us up. whenever I got the chance at those times, i would bombard sonic with missiles, and we always overtook him. After that we just went through the rest of the day, nothing of interest happening. At bedtime, I was sitting in the living room watching some movie with my dad. Then, after the movie was over, my dad went to bed and I stayed up for a little bit. Eventually I went to bed, upstairs. I feared that room, it's in decent condition but the stairs lead up to a little piece of floor that had the attic and a closet on the walls and it just seems like something could peak over the top stair and freak me out. I took my laptop up there with me so I could leave a movie on to help me sleep. I plugged the charger in and started the DVD: Adventures of sonic the hedgehog. Soon, I laid down and closed my eyes, trying to ignore some creaks from the house. Eventually I just laid there with my eyes open,then i looked at the doorway. I thought I saw two glowing red dots, so I blinked a few times but they were still there. I know what you might be thinking, "OH! they looked hyper realistic?" well in fact they didn't. what actually scared me quite a bit was that they looked like realistic, 16-bit pixels. the glow from them lit up quite a bit and i could see that they were eyes. My heart started pounding like mad as i started to make out: A rather big head, two pointy ears on the top, a mouth that was slightly bloody and teeth just screaming gingivitis, and black behind the glowing eyes but within the head. I was dreading the idea of who or what it was, so I reached to my laptop on a table at the head of the bed(the head is facing away from the wall and the door is off to the side of the head). I then started to turn the laptop towards the figure slowly, afraid that it was going to attack once the light hit it, but surprisingly it just stood there as the light revealed what the figure was. I was about to scream but the figure jumped at me and pinned me down. The laptop was still lighting up the bed a little, so i could see the horror: SONIC.EXE was right on top of me. I just squeezed my eyes shut and waited for him to kill me for hurting his hero form in all star racers, but instead he leaned close to my face and said in a weird echoing voice "YOU THINK YOU DON'T HAVE TO PLAY SONIC ALL-STARS RACING TRANSFORMED, BUT YOU'RE WRONG! YOU WILL PLAY THAT GAME AND UNLOCK EVERY CHARACTER IT HAS TO OFFER. I'VE SUFFERED PAIN FROM YOU PLAYING AS SONIC SO MUCH, TRYING TO BEAT MISSIONS IN THAT DAMN GAME." then he jumped off me and disappeared, I was completely unharmed. I just layed back down and fell asleep. At my dad's house, i tend to wake up at least once before 8AM. I woke at around 5AM and when I opened my eyes I almost thought my heart was gonna smash right through my ribs and out my chest. SONIC.EXE was right up in my face, but once again he didn't hurt me, he just said"YOU BETTER UNLOCK ALL THOSE CHARACTERS. YOU'LL REGRET IT IF YOU DON'T." Now i could tell he was serious, he disappeared again. When i woke up at about 8:49AM, I went downstairs, got dressed, and told my dad i was going over to my mom's house to watch my little sister( but my big sister was watching her already while my mom was at work). So, after I arrived, I went to the door and unlocked it and opened it. the living room at my mom's can be seen right from the front door down a hallway and when i saw the living room i screamed, uninterrupted. EXE sonic was sitting on the couch watching the TV, quite odd to see him so civilized. When he heard me and turned around, I expected to be jumped on again, but I guess he thought no one around could hear it that would care. He motioned to me to come over. Hesitantly, I walked into the living room and saw he actually had the wiiu on, with sonic all-stars racing transformed in. I looked at him confused, it was one the character select screen, and in mission mode. He then said"GOOD, I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE. NOW WE CAN BEGIN." That wasn't cliche or anything, something actually did happen, it amazed me. SONIC.EXE dissolved into pixels and they traveled to the TV screen. I sat down and picked up the gamepad, about to move the cursor from the sonic icon, but then i heard the scream from when sonic.exe when he kills tails and knuckles in sonic.exe followed by him saying "YOU MUST PLAY AS ME" I didn't understand why he was referring to himself as sonic assuming he meant to choose sonic, but then I saw something freaky. After he yelled at me, the sonic icon on the screen turned into sonic.exe's, so i moved the cursor to sonic.exe's icon and the preview model showed up, also sonic.exe. I pushed A and the mod select showed up. I already had sonic all leveled up, but there was another mod. Naturally, I scrolled to that one, and it's name read "YOU CAN'T RUN FROM HIDE AND SEEK..." I realized that it was the 3 levels from the sonic.exe games all mashed together. I chose it assuming sonic.exe would tell me to, and the mod select went away but sonic.exe's model didn't yet. before scrolling offscreen, sonic.exe looked at me and smiled...normally, it wasn't from cheek to cheek, the smile only took up the front of his muzzle, and his teeth though yellow, were shaped like normal. I felt a little more calm. Then the level started, it was a traffic attack on s-difficulty, I shouted "I CAN'T BEAT THIS ON S-DIFFICULTY!" But he just laughed like in sonic.exe and said, in a calm yet echoing g-minor voice "JUST TRUST ME." the count down commenced and the camera pans were pretty interesting, with sonic.exe being in the car instead of sonic. when the event started, it went exactly how all these weird happens lead me to predict: there were about 5 cop cars ready to stop me from even getting the first checkpoint. I growled loudly and was about to set the pad down but then sonic.exe said "PUSH X NOW" I listened to his instruction and what happened amazed me, he didn't have an item but after pushing X the all-star power up appeared in the item slot. before sonic.exe could tell me to, I pushed X, and when i did i swear i saw him jump onto the front of his car, turn around and give me a thumbs up. His all-star amazed me, though i kinda saw it coming, his car disappeared and he started flying over the ground, like in the hide and seek level. Sonic.exe plowed the police off the track, blood flying out when they slammed into the walls and fading screams could be heard when I drove past the wreaks. then he continued flying along the track, without any other cars or his all-star ending. Then i saw a character on the track, it was tails. I said out loud, in fact right to sonic.exe "let me guess, drowning theme is gonna start and you're gonna murder tails, he's gonna scream, and bloods' gonna fly?" He just chuckled. I was right about the song, but then when he reached tails, rather than murder him and the game turn into .exe, he just grabbed tails' car and threw it at the ground. it just broke into pieces, yet tails looked alright, he stood up and just did an animation like he lost the race, clapping(my,my someone's a good sport). Then the mission ended after killing a few more cops, then it said i got a perfect score. the result screen showed up and sonic.exe surprised me, he jumped out over the side of his car, took a bow, then gave me a thumbs up. I gave him one back and the mission select came back. i was gonna go to the next mission, but sonic.exe moved the selector to the next group of missions, which was one the starlight carnival track and was a versus. I chose sonic.exe(like i had a choice). when the mission started i checked the rivals i would race(it was also on expert) the rivals were: Beat, Beat, Beat, and knuckles. I was skeptical about there being 3 beats(plus I hate his cockiness in the game) but continued. when the race started, i saw the all-star power-up again, activated it, and the 1st vs match started. Beat showed up and said the one phrase that ticked me off "You are simply not in my class" sonic.exe advised "PUSH UP ON THE DPAD" i did so instantly and he started flying faster than ever before. In almost 2 seconds i reached the beat and upon doing so, sonic.exe yanked him off his 4-wheeler, kicked it into off the light road, and punched beat in the face, I know i heard some bones crack and saw some drips of blood fly from beat's face, but I just giggled at the sight of that jerk dieing. The same thing happened with the next two beats, then came knuckles. He was a little more hard to catch up to, but upon catching him, sonic.exe grabbed his 3-wheeler by the rear wheel, picked it up and, like tails, slammed it onto the track. the vehicle exploded but knuckles was completely unharmed, and show good sportsmanship and just started clapping, with a few motions of disappointment but mostly clapping, like if he comes in 4th or lower in a grand prix. The results screen was like with the previous mission, but sonic.exe said "I'M SORRY, I BEAT YOU EVERYTIME." he had the same victory phrases as sonic, that was neat. At the mission select screen, I went to the mission where you race a ghost record of AGES, assuming thats where sonic.exe wanted me to go, i was right. the mission started, on expert, and the race began, but when the ghost was supposed to fly past me(they always start off faster) it was Eggman instead. Sonic.exe then growled "LET'S MAKE THAT FAT JERK PAY FOR ALL THE CRAP I'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH" I still couldn't see why he considered himself sonic, but that didn't matter. I noticed there wasn't an all-star power up this time. but i didn't need one. sonic.exe jumped out of his car and started flying over the track as if he had one already, and the drowning theme started and Eggman up ahead started turning his head to sonic.exe. I could tell he didn't have any plan to stop sonic.exe, so I started hitting some power up boxes and noticed they stacked up on each other and were all boosts. when i saw that, I let loose on the X button and in no time at all, sonic.exe caught Eggman and the drowning theme ceased. This time was different though, sonic.exe held Eggman by the collar of his shirt and said "THIS IS PAYBACK. YOU WILL NEVER LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER RACE AGAIN" He jammed his hand through Eggman's car and threw it to the ground. The car exploded but like tails and knuckles, Eggman was alright, a little scratched up and bloody plus his glasses were broken, but he was clapping like at the grand prix celebration area in 4th or under (crips, that's taking good sportsmanship to a whole nother zone). There was no results screen, it just went right to the mission screen. I noticed it said I had all the stars for mission mode. I decided to heed sonic.exe's words and unlocked every character that was left in mission mode. After purchasing AGES last, sonic.exe popped up on the screen, slightly startling, but i noticed something about him. His teeth were white, his irises were green, and he talked in a regular, modern sonic voice, in less but still g-minor sound. He said "Thank you for listening to me. I had been waiting for this moment." He held is hands up in front of his eyes and i thought he was gonna kill me, but then we brought them down, and his irises were red again, but his teeth were still white and he still talked just as before he turned his eyes red. This time he said "I now can tell you truly are a fan of me, never let anything change that, no creepypasta will hurt you, especially not me. don't fear jeff the killer, BEN (like anyone would), Slenderman, or EEeEE. They aren't real and never will be. and i won't be real either, but you never have to fear my face, no matter what." then he came back out of the TV screen. i wanted to thank him, but he immediately disappeared. I drove back to my dad's house, after talking to my mom for a bit(i didn't even notice she pulled into the drive way). when i got back to my dad's house it was 7PM. Me and my brother played sonic all stars racing, and i was gonna play as tails, but then i remembered what sonic.exe said and i chose sonic. we did about 10 races and i won 8 of them and when i didn't i only lost 1st place to my brother by about .23 seconds. Once it was 10PM, my dad and brother were asleep and i was getting tired of watching TV in the living room, so i took my laptop upstairs, set it up on adventures of sonic the hedgehog and started the dvd. when i sat down i felt something under me. I dug around under the sheets and felt something. I pulled it out and it was a plushie of the sonic.exe that had the green irises. it was so well made i felt like it was homemade by a kind old woman. while looking at it i heard something clink on the window, i looked up and jumped, sonic.exe was floating outside my window. I smiled nervously at him and him smiled, his less scary smile from sonic all star racing transformed, back at me, he waved and i waved back, then he disappeared, that's when I thought to myself: ''SONIC.EXE is still sonic, but when he's ready to get revenge for all the hardships he puts up with. I slept straight through that night, uninterrupted, and woke up facing the sonic.exe plushie, and smiled at it. And i swear, for about 1.5 seconds, it smiled back at me. (thats not the REAL story, though!!! :P Read the REAL one at Trollpasta.com